Full Metal Panic: Armored Crusader
by The Lonewolf83
Summary: This is a FMPAC crossover.
1. Prologe

Note: I don't own FMP or AC but I played the AC games and watched the FMP animes. I will first write the prologue then I will write about the characters I have created for the AC:s don't worry The original characters from FMP will be with this story but I need paring suggestion if it is going to be Sosuke/Kaname or Sosuke/Tessa then please mail me. When that is done I will decide some other parings so please send me some votes. By the way I don't know the exact date on which year the FMP are played at so I will just make one on this fic, I hope that you don't mind. If someone knows the exact date if the FMP series then please mail me about that to.

Thought - Name :()

Events –

Explanation - ( )

-------------

**Prologue**

The year of 2010, war had been fought for many years for control for power and technology. But by doing so they didn't care for whether who they killed either of they were soldiers or civilians. Even though that some countries where trying to protect the innocents it would always come someone that would stop them. Many battles where fought during the war and it really took its toll on the people who lived in the world.

But a couple of years later, in the year of 2012, two years have passed since one of the most horrible war and the world seemed at peace but that was only on the outside. When a certain organization had discovered something that is still very new to them no one know how many there exist about these that the government referred to call 'The whispered', but what they do know is that they has a special way to obtain what is called 'Black technology'. Some of these technology that was created was the machines called Arm Slaves or AS for short.

Many terrorist is looking for these so called 'whispers' so that they could obtain the black arts, but there was one obstacle that are in their way and that was the anti-terrorist group called 'Mithril'. During the year of 2014 a whispered was found and that were also told that she had the ability for even more powerful weapons. But it was stopped by Mithril and all the secrets of this person for being a whispered were silent.

But Mithril would soon meet a group of warriors who are running something that would rival the AS…

-------------

These are my own characters this story.

Heros

Name: MacLeod Nightroad  
AC Name: White Eagle  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Born: USA  
Build: White/silver like waist length hair and also tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, 1,82m long, normal build (handsome to the ladies), has a scar on his left eye accompanied with an eye patch.  
Bio: MacLeod lost his parents at the age of 10 and was taken in by foster family who didn't give him any pleasant time or memories. Ran away four years later where he met his two most trusted friends in an abandon warehouse. He also lost his eye when a battle accrued where he and his two friends where living. But also he bears a dark secret that he can't understand.

1:st AC prototype:  
Head: MHD-RE/005  
Core: CCM-00-STO  
Arms: MAM-MX/REE  
Legs: MLM-MX/ORDER

Weapon of choice:  
Armor piercing assault riffle (G36E model)  
Energy sword on right wrist  
Energy shield on left arm  
6x missile pack on the left backside  
Radar/disruptor on the right backside

2:nd AC prototype(Final)  
Head: CHD-SKYEYE  
Core: MCL-SS/ORCA  
Arms: MAM-SS/ALS  
Legs: MLM-MS/066

Weapon of choice:  
Armor piercing assault riffle (FAMAS model) orsemi/automatic (M4 Super 90 Tactical shotgun model)  
Energy sword on right wrist  
Energy sheild on left arm  
Dual energy cannons with a radar/disruptor inbuilt (customized)

Color 'General' settings: White, red, blue, red, grey (On both AC:s)

Name: Yura Cao  
AC Name: Red rose  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
Born: Chinese  
Build: Long lose black hair, green eyes, beautiful built but not too slender, 1,74m long.  
Bio: In the past she was living with her family in the happiest time she ever hade. But everything was taken away from her at the age of 12 when her parents where brutally killed by Chinese soldiers who where accusing her family to help the resistance group in china. She was able escape to the state where she lived on the street for a long time. The only friend she had during the first two years in the state was Grim who protected her from anyone that tried to harm her, but when the two of them met MacLeod their whole life changed. She also has a secret crush on him.

AC-parts:  
Head: CHD-01-TIE  
Core: CCL-01-NER  
Arms: MAM-SS/ALS  
Legs: MLL-SS/1001

Weapon of choice:  
Long-distance sniper rifle (Army model)  
Long-distance radar/disruptor on the left  
Long-range missile pack right

Color 'General' settings: All red

Name: Grim Koslov  
AC Name: Grim reaper  
Sex: Male  
Age: 20  
Born: Russian  
Build: Kind of bulked build, 1,98m long, black eyes, very short black hair.  
Bio: A real womanizer, even though that he doesn't show it he is the most reliable man MacLeod knows of. Grim earned his nickname the 'Grim reaper' because he strikes hard and fast so that his enemies doesn't even get any chance to attack. Between the ones he fought only MacLeod is the one who can beat him, both in AC:s and outside. Met MacLeod at an abandon warehouse where they had a little 'dispute'. He also took care of Yura when she came to the state.

AC-parts:

Head: MHD-MX/RACHIS  
Core: MCH-MX/GRP  
Arms: MAH-RE/GG  
Legs: MLH-SS/RS

Weapon of choice:  
Grenade lancher(M9 HE DP model)  
Left wrist flamethrower  
Dual gatling guns

Color 'General' settings: Black, black, red, red, red

More info on other characters further on the fic. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter one

Note's: Here is the first chapter of the story I hope you will enjoy it. Also the AC that MacLeod is going to use is the first prototype and if you have played the Armored Core 3 game then you know which parts I'm using.

Thought - Name: ()

Events – Name 'words': 'words'

Explanation - ()

------------

**Chapter 1: New allies**

The year is 2015; a year has passed since the battle with Gauron when he took over the Tuatha de Danaan. But as usual he was able to escape before they could take him into custody again. But in the air over the large ocean of the Pacific three choppers carrying two M9:s and the legendary Arbalest with its pilots and some extra special passengers. The crew onboard the main chopper was Teletha(Tessa) Testorosa, Sousuke Sagara, Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber, Andrey Kalinin and Kaname Chidory.

Kaname: So who is it we are going to meet anyway which require us to fly out to god knows where?

Kaname who had become a special member of Mithril had come with them because of two reasons, first was that Tessa - as some of her most trusted friends calls her – was going and second was that Sousuke also were going.

Tessa: Hmm we should arrive to our destination at any minute now.

Tessa who has a crush on a certain sergeant knows why Kaname had come along. Both girls had such a hard crush on Sousuke that made him an object of envious to most of the male crew back at the sub. As Tessa and the others was remembering why they where going was because of a message that they received just a few days ago.

As Tessa was giving Kaname the tour of the 'Tuatha de Danaan' the sub had received a strange message at the COM centre onboard and that someone wanted to meet them, but the they were also told to take their AS with them.

Sousuke: Look down there everyone it seems to be an island over there.

Everyone looked out through the window as they saw that he was right. The island was large enough to have a base built but the only thing they saw was forest and green plains. But there was also a large lake in the middle of it. As they landed on the island a shadow was sitting in the forest looking out at where the Mithril crew had landed.

Male1: Looks like they really came.

Male2: They sure did boss but do you think that they will agree to the proposal that you will give them?

Male1: If it is to save millions of innocent people we have to. By the way how are the settings going?

Female: All is ready that new power source really helped a lot to stabilise the power output on the armour.

Male1: Good I will go out first. You two stay here and wait for my signal.

Female: Be careful MacLeod.

MacLeod: I will Yura. Grim, take care of the rest.

Grim: Sure thing Mac! Grins

---Landing site---

As the Mithril crew landed and offloaded the AS all of them looked at the scenery they where viewing. None of them had seen something this beautiful and untouched from the war. Even Sousuke had to admit this place could calm anything if they where giving a chance. But then their COM inside one of the choppers beeped, as they opened the link there was also a video feed link connected for them. But the person on the screen had helmet with its visor down.

Man: Greetings, I'm happy that you could come.

Tessa: Thank you, but before anything else who are you and why did you call us here?

Man: I called you here for two reasons, 1:st is that I wanted to test my AC against your AS, 2:nd is that if we can, we would like to join you and your organisation.

All of them got a questionable look on their faces but the most word that this person said which had the most questionable mark with a big 'Q' was the word 'AC'.

Tessa: Give us a few minutes to discus this.

Man: Alright, we will contact you in five.

And with that he cut the link.

Tessa: Well, what do you think everyone?

Everyone looked at each others because all of them had the same question as Tessa had about what it is that he want but most questionable mark was: 'What is an AC?'

Kalinin: I think that we should see what he has to offer and what to do when we know about his intention.

Melissa: What I'm more concerned about that he said 'we', that means that there is more than just him on this island.

Kurz: Maybe so, but I want to know what this 'AC' is, and I think that all of us want too know also what it is.

Sousuke: I think that we should give him a chance, but we should still be on our guard.

Kaname: I think so too, we won't get any information if we don't try.

The others nodded to Sousukes suggestion.

Tessa: Alright, let's see what he has to offer.

As everyone nodded at that the COM link beeped again. As Tessa pushed the receive button the same face came up again.

Man: Are you finished?

Tessa: Yes we have, but we will do it if you tell us what the word 'AC' stand fore.

And with two words he said.

Man: 'Armored Core'.

As he said that he shut the link and a strange sound was heard. As everyone stepped outside the chopper, they began to look from where the sound came from. Then they saw something that was coming towards them.

Kurz: Holy-shit! Look at that!

Everyone looked at where Kurz were pointing and what they saw was nothing they had ever before. A robot like machine was coming towards them. But what stunned them was how it moved, it was like it hovered a bit over the ground but the speed was another story. They have never seen anything move so fast, as the robot came nearer they could see that it slowed down. It then stopped right in front of them, as they got a closer look they could only stare at the most marvellous piece of machinery they had ever seen. It was armed to the teeth, an assault riffle on the right hand, a missile pack on the left shoulder and a radar like wing on the right, it had also some strange attachment on the arm wrists.

Voice: Greetings.

Came a voice from the robot, everyone came out of their trance as they heard that it was the same person that they talked through the communication.

Man: Are you ready for the test?

It took them awhile to figure out what he meant but then they remembered what he meant by that, but then the back on the AC then opened and from it came the pilot. The unknown pilot then looked through the sky like he was expecting something too happen.

Man: Are you all ready?

He then screamed at them.

Tessa: They are all ready; by the way what kind of weapon configuration do you want us to set?

Man: I will set my weapons on training mode, but I want you to use live ammo when you are fighting me.

Everyone was shocked when he said that, he would use the training mode while they are going to use live ammo.

Melissa: But if we do that you could…!

Man: Just do it, be ready at five!

And with that he went back down inside the cockpit.

---Inside MacLeod's AC-cockpit---

MacLeod: Looks like they accepted the terms.

Female voice: But even so, you should be careful MacLeod.

As MacLeod looked at the video-link that had been opened he saw a worried face of a young woman.

MacLeod: I told you Yura, don't worry, I'll be fine.

He said with a reassuring smile.

Yura: Maybe so, but you know that I can't help but too be worry.

She said and hanged her head in a worry state. In the background but out of the view of the camera, Grim was grinning to from ear to ear. He knew that Yura had a serious crush on their leader but every time she wanted to tell him she gets cold feet.

MacLeod: When this is over and they accept the alliance we can talk this over, alright Yura?

Yura looked at MacLeod and nodded and thought that this might be her chance to reveal the feelings she has inside of her.

MacLeod: Alright then, White Eagle out.

He said and shut the COM-link.

---Back to the battlefield---

The mithril crew was waiting patiently for the battle to start and as on cue their COM-link beeped once again.

Tessa: Yes?

MacLeod: Are you all ready?

Tessa: Yes they are.

MacLeod: Good but first let me introduce myself.

He then took of the helmet, as he did so long silver like hair came down underneath it and then revealed a handsome face that even got Melissa to lose her concentration.

MacLeod: My name is MacLeod Nightroad, call-sign White Eagle.

Kurz: Nice call-sign.

MacLeod: Why thank you it goes with my AC, well then let's go!

Everyone nodded and Melissa, Kurz and Sousuke activated their AS:s.

Melissa: All right then Kurz you take the left side while Sousuke take the right side.

Kurz/Sousuke: Roger!

As trio then took their attacking positions all of them watched as the AC came active. Sousuke was the first one to fire with his rifle but as the rounds flew through air towards the AC, MacLeod moved with incredible agility away from the rounds range and then fired some rounds from the rifle on his right hand. The rounds were light so the didn't pierce threw the armour of Sousukes AS but the dents could be seen from the rounds. And everyone was amazed that the accuracy was better on that thing than their AS:s. Sousuke was one of the best AS pilots in Mithril but MacLeod made Sousuke look like a newbie. The others who were watching this looked at the statistic on where the rounds hit Arbalest. The rounds had hit all the vital points and by doing so Sousuke was out of the fight.

MacLeod: (One down two to go.)

Kurz Secured link: Melissa did you see that!

Melissa 'Secured link': Yeah I did, but did you even get to see when the rounds flew?

Kurz 'Secured link': No I didn't my radar didn't even pick up the on how many rounds that where fired.

Melissa 'Secured link': Alright then Kurz try to distract him while I attack him head on.

Kurz 'Secured link': Roger, I'm on it!

Kurz: Hey new guy taste this!

Kurz then screamed though out the COM-link as began to fire like crazy with the sniper rifle he had. But to MacLeod was able to dodge every single shot, but then his alarms went of and as he looked up he saw that one of the M9:s was trying to attack through the air. Melissa had jumped into the air, draw out her long sword and activate the saw ability. But then MacLeod took his left arm in front of him and as Melissa was a couple of inches from MacLeod AC he activated the attachment on the left arm. And as he did so everyone was shocked when a strange energy field came alive on the arm, and as the sword hit the shield like barrier the sword was snapped in two. Melissa jumped back a few feet away from MacLeod a shocked expression on her face.

MacLeod: Surprise!

MacLeod screamed through the COM and then fired a few rounds at the M9 in front of him. Melissa barely evaded the rounds but she was lucky that none of the rounds hit her. Sousuke who was out of the game could only watch with amazement on the technology on MacLeod's AC, it far surpassed the AS technology that exist today, but the skill of the pilot inside that AC was even more amazing.

MacLeod then used his boosters to go backward, which took Kurz by surprise as MacLeod and fired afew rounds at him; all of them hit had all criticalvital points on his AS. Now it was only Melissa left, she picked up her assault rifle which were lying on the ground and began to fire like crazy; MacLeod heard the alarms inside the cockpit and with that he began to dodge the rain of bullets and to his surprise he was hit a few time and as he looked at the statistic, the damages was light which would be easy to repair. Melissa then heard the rifle click and tried to change the ammo but she was now completely depleted of ammo. MacLeod then saw his chance, he disconnected the rifle and both the pack on his back and boosted straightforward to Melissa. Melissa in turn saw this draw her combat knife which was the only thing she had left. But then MacLeod brought the right arm in front of him as he came closer and then he activated the attachment on his right arm. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces, and as ha come closer to Melissa he brought the energy blade down executing a electrical shock throughout the AS:s system sending what looked like a EMP burst but in a much more smaller proportion. Her AS then slumpeddown to ground,the fight was over.

---After the fight---

All tree AS:s was loaded on the choppers and MacLeod stood outside of his AC. All of them was still in shock that just one single robot could take out their most experienced pilots just as easy to crush a small soda can. And as they all looked at him they were wondering who he was talking to. He then looked at the opened plains with the same expression he had just before the fight. Everyone then walked over to him to ask what he was waiting for.

Tessa: Excuse me, Mr. Nightroad?

MacLeod: Please, call me MacLeod.

Tessa: Very well Mr. MacLeod, we were wondering what you are looking at?

MacLeod: Just waiting for the rest of my team to bring out the transport plane.

Kurz: Huh! Where would that be, we didn't se any la…

Kurz was never able to finish the sentence as the ground some feet's away from them opened and from the ground came a quiet large transport plane that could fit at least five AS:s or on MacLeod's situations AC:s. And out from the transport came two more people one young woman and one man.

MacLeod: Let me present to you my team. This is Yura Cao, call sign Red rose and this is Grim Koslov, call sign Grim reaper.

Yura: Good day to you all. 'Bowing'

Grim: Yo!

MacLeod: Ladies and gentlemen, team Strike.

---Elsewhere---

Male shadow1: So they have made contact now, eh?

Male shadow2: Looks like it. But no matter they don't stand a chance against us.

Female shadow1: Overconfidence is what makes you weak my friend.

Male shadow2: I would watch that tongue of yours before I rip it of myself missy!

Female shadow1: Oh really I would like to see you try.

Female shadow2: That's enough, both of you. But I have to agree we can't underestimate

Male shadow3: That is correct; all of you should not underestimate the power that this boy has.

Male shadow1: SILENCE! That is enough, we will not reveal ourselves at this time until I say so is that clear everyone!

All the shadowed figures nodded and watched the satellite pictures and video recording that had been taken.

Male shadow1: (Soon MacLeod, soon.) 'Smiling wicked'

---Chapter 1 end---

Authors note: How's that I hope you like this and I sorry I haven't updated for awhile but my computer crashed and it toke awhile to get some new parts. By the way I need more votes about parings with characters even on my own. So please send me some votes for them!

Current votes:

Sousuke/Kaname: 1


End file.
